Tales of Symphonia 2: La revanche d'Yggdrasill
by SonaChanTheHedgehog
Summary: Marina et Justine, deux amies aux style et caractères différents, admirent le jeu Tales of Symphonia. Mais à la fin d'une partie, Martel les convoque. Yggdrasill n'est pas mort contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit et Martel souhaite leur aide pour aider les héros de la Régénération ainsi que Yuan et Kratos pour le vaincre. Le début d'une grande aventure commence. Self insert.
1. Mots de l'auteur

**Mots de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'ai plus posté de fanfictions sur mon profil. Veuillez m'en excuser, car je n'avais ni le temps ni les idées.

En ce qui concerne les fanfictions sur Sonic je les laisse de côté car je n'ai plus d'idées (les suggestions sont les bienvenues chez moi ^^)

En parlant de Sonic, j'aimerais le remercier (XD) car il m'a beaucoup inspiré pour celle-ci. Elle se déroule dans un autre jeu que j'adore : _Tales of Symphonia._

C'est grâce à un court-métrage en live action réalisé par un fan du hérisson bleu visible sur Youtube que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fanfic. De plus, je me posais sans arrêt les questions suivantes : « Que se passerait-il si le deuxième opus _Dawn of the New World_ n'avait jamais existé ? Et si Mithos n'était pas mort comme on pourrait tous le croire ? »

Et je me suis lancée dans cette première fanfiction dédiée à ce jeu. Ce projet a été long à mettre en place mais j'avoue être fière de mon œuvre.

Voici quelques indications avant votre lecture :

-L'histoire se déroule dans le monde réunifié, un an après les derniers évènements.

-Self insert de Marina Ka-Fai (que j'aimerais remercier pour l'aide précieuse qu'elle m'a apporté afin que ce projet puisse voir le jour) et de moi-même.

-Quelques scènes pourraient perturber les jeunes lecteurs et/ou les plus sensibles, malgré le rating indiqué. Merci d'en tenir compte.

-J'ai aussi modifié certains détails figurant dans le jeu mais uniquement pour les besoins de l'histoire. Merci d'en tenir compte également.

-A partir du chapitre 3, je mets des POV (Point of View) de différents personnages. Je mentionnerai en début de chapitre les différents personnages intervenant.

Mot de la fin : Bonne lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.


	2. 1- Dans la peau de Yuan et Kratos

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Dans la peau de Yuan et Kratos**

Dans un appartement du Nord de la France.

En ce milieu d'après-midi, la rue sommeillait dans le calme. Normal, nous étions en période de vacances scolaires.

Ce jour-là, dans cet appartement, la famille restait au chaud, à l'abri du froid hivernal.

Alors que le père travaillait, la mère lisait un magazine avec les derniers potins de star. Théo, un labrador couleur sable, dormait dans son panier tout doux. Le cadet, lui, jouait à un jeu en ligne sur son ordinateur, dans sa chambre avec un casque-micro en tête.

Mais les deux personnes qui nous intéressent dans cette histoire sont deux demoiselles aux styles et au caractère différent. Commençons par l'aînée de la famille : Elle s'appelait Marina, elle avait vingt ans. Elle possédait une carrure assez costaud et large, des cheveux mi-longs châtains et des yeux verts-gris plutôt beaux à regarder. Elle portait un sous-pull noir, un jean foncé, des chaussettes marron et des chaussons unis. Dans la vie, elle était étudiante en troisième année de lettres modernes. Elle s'y sentait bien, car elle était assez populaire et avait un bon entourage. Elle adorait les chiens, dont le sien, l'histoire, surtout quand cela concerne Marie-Antoinette, Louis XVI ou encore les Tudors (qui est également le titre de sa série préférée), écrire, dessiner, les arts martiaux qu'elle pratique depuis longtemps et les jeux vidéos.

Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Marina avait l'âme d'une vraie geek. Si vous ne croyez pas à cette affirmation, alors je vous invite à regarder sa grande collection dans sa chambre.

En parlant de jeux vidéos, sachez que l'un d'entre eux fait mouche. Son nom ? _Tales of Symphonia_. Elle le connaissait par cœur et ne s'en lassait jamais. Elle possédait tous les tomes de l'adaptation manga, ainsi qu'un grand nombre de goodies comme des figurines, des arts book, des magazines ou encore des posters qui décoraient les murs de sa chambre. Une collection qui valait mieux que ce que d'autres filles aiment comme les vêtements, les cosmétiques ou encore les chaussures, car Marina détestait ces choses là.

En revanche, ceci n'était pas le cas pour Justine. Justine était une amie d'enfance de Marina. Elle était une belle femme allant vers ses vingt et un ans, un peu plus grande que son amie, avec de beaux cheveux blonds foncés frisés naturellement, mi-longs et entièrement détachés. Sa frange en dégradé, parfaitement lissée, cachait de beaux yeux bleus-gris maquillés en gris façon smokey eye. Elle portait un sous-pull gris avec une jolie robe et un legging noirs ainsi que des bottes grises à talons assez hauts, mais stables. Des bijoux argentés complétaient sa tenue, ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes violettes aux verres assez grands. Elle aussi était étudiante, en BTS Bioanalyses et Contrôles, une filière qui permettait de travailler dans divers laboratoires, principalement ceux de l'agro-alimentaire, la cosmétique ou la pharmaceutique. Hormis ce que l'on pourrait appeler « trucs de filles », elle aimait le dessin, écrire, écouter de la musique, les phénomènes paranormaux, les jeux vidéos et surtout, la féérie et le monde marin. L'univers de la mer berçait la jeune femme depuis l'âge de quatre ans, alors que celui de la féérie l'attirait depuis quatre ou cinq ans.

Elle adorait également le personnage de Sonic The Hedgehog. Normal, il était son personnage de jeux vidéos préféré. Elle possédait un classeur entier d'articles et d'images à son effigie, de nombreux goodies et des feuilles de fan fictions consacrées à lui et ses amis. Hélas, le hérisson bleu sera absent de cette histoire.

Hormis Sonic, Justine adorait _Tales of Symphonia_, jeu que Marina lui avait fait découvrir et lui avait offert pour ses vingt ans. Comme elle n'avait jamais joué auparavant à un RPG, elle n'arrivait pas très bien à maîtriser toutes les techniques de combat. Heureusement, son amie pouvait l'aider et lu donner de précieux conseils pour avancer dans l'aventure.

Après être parvenue à vaincre de gros ennemis, Justine proposa à Marina de jouer au mode multi-joueurs afin de se faire une idée à propos de ce point. Son amie approuva son idée. Alors la gameuse brancha une deuxième manette sur sa Game Cube. Dans le menu du jeu, elle sélectionna le mode multi-joueurs. Chaque femme choisit son personnage.

Marina avait choisi Yuan, son personnage préféré. Le chef des renégats, un groupe d'espions qu'il avait lui-même créé. Aucun ne lui arrivait à la cheville de celui-ci, même si elle appréciait les autres. Pour elle, ce personnage représentait la persévérance et le courage. Il était en quelque sorte son deuxième père, son plus grand héros de tous les temps. Il dominait son album de dessins et même les murs de sa chambre, à côté de Lloyd, le héros du jeu et de Kratos, le compagnon de guerre du renégat.

En parlant de Kratos, celui-ci était le favori de Justine, d'où son choix. Elle admirait tout chez lui : sa façon de se battre, son côté obscur et mystérieux qui lui allait si bien. Au départ, elle le trouvait sans grand intérêt, mais, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'immergeait dans l'univers du jeu, elle s'intéressait à lui davantage. Elle finit ensuite par tomer sous son charme. Depuis, quand elle pensait à lui, elle se mettait dans tous ses états. De quoi patienter avant de trouver le bon homme dans la réalité.

Mais arrêtons de parler de copain, nous allons perturber Marina qui est fière de son statut de célibataire.

Bref, les deux jeunes femmes avaient validé leurs choix de personnages. Dès que le jeu fut chargé, Marina dit à son amie :

« -Tu es prête, Ju ?

-Oui.

-Alors, c'est parti ! »

Au top départ, la partie commença. Elles se déchaînèrent sur leurs manettes, tout en gardant les yeux sur l'écran. Les deux personnages enchaînaient les uns après les autres leurs attaques. Justine battait son adversaire.

« -Tiens ! Lança-t-elle pour rire. Je t'ai collé une sacrée pâtée !

-Bien joué, lui répondit Marina, mais crois-moi, je n'ai plus qu'un tour dans ma cape ! »

Et c'est ainsi que Marina rattrapa le coup en lui envoyant son attaque le plus puissante. Elle remporta la partie.

« -Qui sont les plus forts ? Ce sont les renégats ! Yeah !

-Et moi, je suis aussi désespérée que Kratos !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as quand même bien joué.

-Merci. »

On frappa à la porte.

« -Les filles, dit la mère à travers la porte, si vous avez faim, j'ai mis sur la table du crumble aux pommes que j'ai cuisiné hier !

-D'accord, on arrive !

-Miam ! S'exclama Justine. Depuis longtemps, j' avais envie d'en manger ! »

Tout à coup, le chien se releva de son panier, avança vers la chambre et s'arrêta devant la porte. Il aboya.

« -Théo, parla tout bas la mère, laisse-la, elle arrive pour te faire des câlins.

-J'arrive mon bébé ! Répondit la geek qui avait tout entendu. »

_Je vous en supplie, aidez moi._

« -Marina, lui demanda Justine, tu as entendu quelque chose ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-On dirait que quelqu'un nous appelle…

-Tu as dû sûrement rêvé.

-Non, pas du tout… »

_Je vous en supplie, aidez moi._

« -Là ! Tu as entendu ?

-Justine, arrête un peu ! »

Marina s'énerva d'un seul coup devant son amie, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne la croyait pas. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et actionna la poignée. Mais, à sa grande surprise, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. La jeune femme devint inquiète de ne pas parvenir à ouvrir une simple porte.

« Oh zut ! Mais pourquoi refuse-t-elle de s'ouvrir ? »

_Je vous en supplie, aidez moi._

« -Marina ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-Cette satanée porte de merde ne veut pas s'ouvrir !

-Je ne veux pas parler de la porte, lui répondit Justine, le regard mêlant l'inquiétude et la peur, mais de cette chose noire. »

Les deux amies fixèrent alors une chose étrange sortant de l'arrière de la télévision. Personne ne pouvait dire de quoi il s'agissait, hormis qu'elle était noire. Elle commença à dévorer le mur où se trouvait la bibliothèque, suivi de la vitrine. Les figurines tombèrent de leurs socles pour atterrir sur l'étagère, les livres, dont les mangas et les arts book s'écroulèrent par terre. On pourrait croire à un tremblement de terre.

La chose noire poursuivit son chemin sous les regards apeurés de Marina et Justine qui ne bougèrent pas d'un pas. Elle arriva au mur décoré d'affiches et de photos. Elle aspira en premier celles de Yuan, puis celles de Kratos et pour terminer, celles de Lloyd et ses amis.

« -Mes…Mes affiches !

-Je crois que nous sommes sur la bonne voie pour mourir.

-Que…Que va-t-il nous arriver ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce était complètement plongée dans le noir. Enfin, il ne s'agissait plus d'une pièce, mais d'un espace immense, noyé dans l'obscurité. Les jeunes femmes n'osèrent pas avancer, de peur de se perdre ou de tomber dans le vide.

« Ohé ! Hurla Justine. Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Un écho raisonna. Mais personne ne se manifesta face à son appel.

« -Je pense qu'on devrait avancer, lui proposa Marina. Peut-être que quelqu'un pourra nous aider.

-Oui. Je te suis. »

Tout à coup, un faisceau lumineux blanc se projeta sur le sol. Elle grandit petit à petit, alors que les deux amies la fixèrent sans bouger. Marina se mit en garde, car elle ne savait pas les péripéties qui pourraient arriver à elle et à Justine. Par ailleurs, celle-ci continuait de regarder cette lumière.

_Je vous en supplie, aidez moi…_

« C'est la voix que j'ai entendu, dit Justine tout bas. »

Elle lança alors :

« Montrez-vous ! On vous entend, mais on ne vous voit pas ! Alors montrez-vous ! »

La lumière blanche s'éblouit pour laisser apparaître une jolie femme aux formes généreuses, aux longs cheveux et yeux verts.

« -Bonjour mesdemoiselles, leur dit-elle.

-Martel ! Lancèrent Marina et Justine, surprises.

-Oui… Veuillez m'excuser pour l'accueil à l'allure inquiétante, j'ai dû vous faire très peur. Je ne pouvais pas procéder autrement.

-Ce n'est rien, lui rassura Marina.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Lui demanda Justine. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Le regard de la déesse s'assombrit d'un seul coup. Justine se sentit gênée.

« -Je… Je suis désolée si je vous ai dit quelque chose de mal, lui dit-elle un peu étourdie.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, lui rassura Martel. Je vais vous en parler maintenant. Quelque chose de grave se produit en ce moment dans le Monde Réunifié.

-Quoi donc ? Lui demanda Marina.

-Mon frère, Mithos, qui est censé être mort, est toujours en vie. Bien que je sois décédée, j'ai pu observer ses actions pas toujours très bonnes. J'ignore ses objectifs et projets, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il veut semer la zizanie dans le nouveau monde.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Justine. Mithos n'est pas mort ?

La jeune femme, qui se rendit compte de son geste, s'arrêta, regarda Marina, puis Martel. Elle rectifia alors, très embarrassée :

« Enfin, je veux dire… C'est impossible ! Comment et pourquoi serait-il encore en vie alors qu'il devrait être mort ? »

Cette réaction fit rire Marina et Martel.

« -Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit la déesse. Je comprends ta réaction. Pour répondre à ta question, j'ignore comment il a pu survivre.

-Pourquoi nous avoir appelées ? Les héros de la Régénération peuvent l'arrêter, non ?

-Ils ont tout tenté pour le vaincre. Yuan et Kratos les accompagnaient. Hélas, ils ont échoué et Mithos les a emprisonnés. »

Le sang des deux jeunes femmes ne fit qu'un tour. Leurs héros préférés sont enfermés par un sale traître dans une prison ! Justine devient inquiète et furieuse en même temps. En effet, elle le détestait à tel point qu'elle avait envie de l'étrangler et de l'écraser de toutes ses forces. En ce qui concernait Marina, elle s'inquiétait pour eux, surtout pour Yuan.

Martel poursuit :

« Je suis à la recherches de personnes afin de sauver le Monde Réunifié. Toutes celles que j'ai interrogées ont refusé de m'aider. Vous êtes mon dernier espoir. Je vous en supplie, aidez moi… »

Marina et Justine se regardèrent, sourirent et hochèrent la tête. Elles regardèrent la déesse et lui répondirent en même temps :

« Martel, nous acceptons votre mission sans hésitation. »

Martel sourit.

« -Merci beaucoup mesdemoiselles, je suis heureuse que vous ayez accepté de m'aider.

-C'est normal après tout, ajouta Marina, car je suis prête à me sacrifier pour sauver les gens que j'aime.

-Mais comment allons-nous procéder pour les libérer ? Demanda Justine. Nous n'avons aucune capacité pour attaquer ou nous défendre.

-J'allais y venir. J'aimerais d'abord savoir vos noms.

-Je me nomme Marina.

-Et moi Justine.

-Très jolis noms.

-Merci, répondirent les deux amies en même temps sans le vouloir.

-Très bien. Pour accomplir la mission, vous possèderez des attaques que je vais vous donner. »

Elle s'adressa en premier à Marina. Elle retourna sa main. Une boule de lumière bleue apparut au-dessus de celle-ci.

« -Marina, je vois que tu es courageuse, battante, sociable, prête à tout pour atteindre tes objectifs, tu as l'âme d'un leader. Je vois aussi en toi une force incroyable. Je te confie les pouvoirs et attaques de Yuan.

-Merci Martel. J'agirai en bon renégat comme lui !

-Je le vois à ton regard.

-Yuan est un personnage que j'admire beaucoup. Je me battrai pour lui jusqu'au bout, même si je dois mourir. »

La boule de lumière entra dans le corps de la jeune femme. La déesse s'approcha ensuite de Justine qui se posait de nombreuses questions.

« -Justine, je vois que tu es très gentille et généreuse, une qualité que j'aime beaucoup. Tu es forte, mais tu ne l'exprimes pas beaucoup parce que tu n'as pas confiance en toi. Lâche-toi et détends-toi plus. Je vois également une grande sensibilité, un côté timide et romantique. On dirait que tu te sous-estimes beaucoup, pourquoi ?

-C'est dans ma nature Martel.

-Je te conseille de prendre exemple sur ton amie, cela pourrait t'aider. »

Une boule de lumière violette apparut dans la main de la jeune femme.

« -Je te confie les pouvoirs et attaques de Kratos. Je vois que tu as une grande affection pour lui, est-ce vrai ?

-Oui. Je l'aime »

La nouvelle boule de lumière entra dans le corps de la jeune femme. La déesse revint à sa place en souriant.

« Maintenant, vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut mesdemoiselles. Je vais vous envoyer à proximité du lieu où se trouvent les prisonniers. Je vous souhaite bon succès. »

Une lumière apparut rapidement sous les pieds de Marina et Justine. Elles regardèrent cette lumière engouffrer leurs pieds. Elles tombèrent alors dans le vide en hurlant.

Dans une grande forêt, quelque part sur l'ex-Sylvarant.

Sous un ciel ensoleillé, avec quelques nuages, les deux amies tombèrent du ciel en criant. Elles atterrirent violemment au sol, l'une à côté de l'autre, sur le ventre. Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent dans la forêt bien verte. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient écroulées comme des crêpes.

« -Ca va Justine ? Demanda Marina, la tête sur le sol.

-Oui, hormis que j'ai mal partout.

- Moi aussi j'ai mal partout.

-Ca, c'est ce que l'on peut appeler de l'atterrissage extrême.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais je ne vois pas comment Martel aurait pu nous amener autrement.

-Par téléportation peut-être.

-Je ne sais pas. Relevons-nous maintenant. »

Marina et Justine se relevèrent. Elles regardèrent les arbres bien verts et le chemin à graviers clairs.

« Je me demande où nous avons atterri, commenta Marina. »

Comme son amie ne lui disait rien, elle la regarda pour savoir si elle allait bien. Oui, mais elle trouvait louche qu'elle la fixait avec un sourire.

« -Justine, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu me fixes comme cela ?

-Tu devrais te regarder, tu es très belle ! »

Marina commença par regarder la cape longue et fluide de couleur noire qui recouvrait son corps. Il s'agissait de la même cape que celle de Yuan. Elle fut très surprise. Ensuite, elle la repoussa par devant avec ses mains et admira ses nouveaux habits et accessoires qui étaient également identiques à ceux de son idole : Protections au niveau des bras et des jambes, chaussures et mitaines. Elle sourit.

« -Tu as vu ça Ju ? S'exclama-t-elle. Je suis habillée de la même manière que Yuan Ka-Fai ! C'est merveilleux !

-Oui. Et ce n'est pas encore fini !

-Comment ça ?

-Regarde, il y a un miroir par terre ! Prends-le et regarde-toi ! »

La fan du renégat ramassa le miroir et se regarda. Elle n'avait plus ses cheveux mi-longs châtains, mais de beaux cheveux longs bleus ciel souples, attachés en demi-queue par une jolie pince rouge. Des mèches effilées et une frange encadraient son visage, illuminé par de magnifiques yeux verts aux reflets émeraude. Son regard s'illumina à nouveau. Elle se demandait sincèrement pourquoi elle n'avait pas cette apparence dans la vie réelle.

« C'est magnifique ! J'adore ! »

Elle regarda Justine, toujours en souriant :

« Tu devrais te regarder aussi, tu es très jolie ! »

Marina lui donna le miroir. Justine le posa à terre, à côté d'elle. En effet, elle regarda en premier ses bras, puis le reste de son corps. Elle était vêtue des mêmes vêtements que ceux de Kratos. Sans oublier les mitaines, les manchons, la cape, la ceinture et l'épée.

« Ca alors ! Je suis habillée de la même manière que Kratos Aurion ! Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer une chose pareille ! »

Elle prit le miroir et se visionna : Ses cheveux frisés naturellement étaient remplacés par des cheveux mi-longs entièrement lissés, au dégradé plus prononcé et balayé par des mèches brunes aux reflets acajou. La même couleur que les cheveux du mercenaire qu'elle admirait. Un smoky eye marron remplaçait son autre maquillage. Elle se mit à sourire, tant qu'elle ne crut pas ses yeux.

Elle posa ensuite le miroir par terre, puis sortit l'épée de son étui. A sa grande surprise, l'épée n'était pas aussi lourde qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle restait longtemps à regarder la belle lame brillant aux reflets du soleil. Elle effectua quelques mouvements avec.

«-Elle est très maniable, commenta-t-elle.

-Tant mieux, lui répondit Marina. Au moins, tu ne seras pas embêtée pour te battre. »

Justine rangea son arme soigneusement. Elle retira ensuite délicatement sa mitaine gauche. Elle découvrit alors quelque chose sur sa main gauche.

« -Marina, regarde !

-Oui j'ai vu. Tu as également son exsphère.

-Ca alors !

-Tu ferrais mieux de la cacher. Ce serait plus prudent.

-Oui, tu as raison. »

La jeune femme la remit comme il le faut, avec grand soin. Elle ne voulait pas abîmer sa tenue de combat.

« -Maintenant, partons à leur recherche.

-Il faut d'abord savoir où nous sommes arrivées, lui commenta Marina.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Tu ne sais pas où nous nous trouvons ?

-Et bien non… Rah ! Si nous avions eu une carte, cela serait plus simple ! »

Une petite lumière apparût devant elles. Elle s'en alla pour sûrement montrer le chemin aux deux amies. Persuadées de cette hypothèse, elles la suivirent en courant et faisant attention à ne pas se faire repérer auprès des ennemis.

_A suivre._

Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterai le chapitre suivant, mais je le ferrai le plus rapidement possible !

N'hésitez pas à déposer vos reviews, critiques constructives et autres !

A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !


	3. 2- Deux demoiselles à la rescousse

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Deux demoiselles à la rescousse.**

Au bout de quelques minutes, la petite lumière disparût. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à marcher, non pas parce qu'elles se sentaient épuisées, mais parce qu'elles supposaient qu'elles s'approchaient du lieu.

« Marina, regarde, je vois quelque chose de ce côté-là. »

Elles continuèrent à avancer. Elles arrivèrent face à un énorme bâtiment qu'elles croyaient abandonné.

« -C'est étrange, remarqua Marina, on dirait une des fermes humaines. Pourquoi cette lumière nous a-t-elle amenée ici ?

-Aucune idée. Cachons-nous vite avant qu'on soit repérées. »

Elles se précipitèrent dans les buissons. Marina poussa des branches pour observer ce qu'il se passait.

« -Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de désians, dit tout bas Marina.

-Ah oui ? Je croyais qu'il en restait, mais très peu. Peut-être que tu as raison et que par conséquent, ce bâtiment a trouvé une nouvelle vie…

-Oui, mais quoi aussi ?

-Je ne sais pas moi… Une prison, je dirais. Yggdrasill a créé le Cruxis et est donc le chef des Cardinaux Désians, non ?

-Oui, il est le chef du Cruxis, mais pas des cardinaux désians.

-N'oublie pas qu'il est un Séraphin, et donne donc des ordres à ses cardinaux.

-Ah oui d'accord. Je croyais qu'il en recevait. »

Face à cette remarque, Marina ria discrètement.

« Mais tu es folle ! Comme il est le chef, il ne reçoit aucun ordre ! »

Justine la regarda rire à nouveau, un peu vexée. Elle ne comprenait pas encore tout sur ce jeu, que cela concernait des pouvoirs, des rangs ou des objets. Toutefois, elle décida de se concentrer sur sa mission avec son amie.

« -Comment va-t-on procéder pour entrer ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je crois savoir. Suis-moi. »

Marina et Justine regardèrent discrètement aux alentours. Ne voyant personne, elles traversèrent le chemin et se cachèrent contre le mur en angle droit. Elles regardèrent à nouveau l'entrée. Quelqu'un en sortit : Il s'agissait d'une personne avec de grandes ailes d'anges.

« -Qui est-ce ? Murmura Justine.

-Un ange soldat. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est là. »

L'ange s'en alla en volant, sans apercevoir les deux jeunes femmes qui le regardaient. Puis, plus personne.

« Justine, suis-moi. »

Elles se placèrent en file indienne, avec Marina en tête. Elles entrèrent dans le bâtiment qui était très lugubre, même avec le peu de lumières éclairant le chemin. Il était probablement abandonné, comme le commentait Marina. Quant à Justine, celle-ci suivit attentivement son amie afin de ne pas s'égarer. Elle craignait de se perdre dans ce lieu complètement coupé du monde. Par précaution, elle s'accrocha à la cape de celle-ci.

« -Dis Marina, lui dit-elle à voix basse.

-Oui ?

-Tu as peur de te perdre ou pas ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule !

-Ecoute Justine, si on retrouve les prisonniers, on sera bien contentes ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour faire demi-tour !

-Mais je ne voulais pas te dire ça, mais… »

Tout à coup, Justine percuta un objet à son pied droit -Un caillou ou un objet plus gros- et perdit l'équilibre vers l'avant en criant. Elle tomba sur Marina qui, surprise, hurla à son tour et tomba à terre. Comme l'effet domino où dès que l'un d'entre eux tombait, les autres tombaient à leur tour un par un.

« -Justine !

-Je suis désolée !

-Fais attention, merde ! »

Marina regarda dans la direction de son amie afin de voir l'objet qui les a fait tomber. Il s'agissait de casques que les anges soldat portaient. Elle les fixa, puis sourit.

« -Ju ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Tu es fantastique !

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu viens de me donner une idée ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Marina et Justine continuèrent leur chemin, mais méconnaissables. Grâce aux objets trouvés lors de leur chute, Marina avait eu l'idée d'enfiler casque et cape plus longues et larges que les leurs afin de se faire passer pour des anges soldats.

« -Tu crois que ton plan fonctionnera ?

-Mais oui ! Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?

-Euh… Si. »

Marina était confiante alors que Justine n'était en aucun cas rassurée. Toutefois, elle pensa qu'elle n'était pas seule. Alors, elle obéit à son amie. Après tout, elle pourra être fière d'elle quand elle aura sauvé les héros de la Régénération, ainsi que Yuan et Kratos. Kratos, l'homme de ses rêves, celui avec qui elle imaginait sa propre vie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, celui qu'elle ne quittera jamais. Elle décida de se donner du courage en pensant à lui.

Les deux amies continuèrent leur chemin sans problèmes. Elles tombèrent sur un chemin séparé par un énorme trou. Un trou énorme et profond, dont les extrémités étaient reliées par une planche en bois assez solide. Bien qu'elle ait le vertige, Marina prit son courage à deux mains et posa un pied sur la planche. Puis l'autre. Et encore le premier, toujours en tendant ses bras sur les côtés. Justine regarda son amie, posa son pied gauche sur le bord de la planche, mais le retira aussitôt.

« -Allez Ju ! L'encouragea Marina.

-Je… Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas tomber ! Répondit-elle, effrayée.

-N'aie pas peur. Souffle un bon coup, regarde devant toi et ne pense pas à tomber ! D'accord ?

-Mais on ne tiendra pas toutes les deux sur cette planche ! »

Entendant l'apprentie littéraire grogner, la jeune femme soupira et décida de se donner du courage en pensant aux prisonniers. Elle posa son pied gauche sur la planche, suivi de l'autre. Puis à nouveau le premier, en tendant ses bras tremblant de peur.

« Tu vois que tu y arrives ! »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient, la planche se courba et grinça sous le poids des deux jeunes femmes.

« -Marina… je crois qu'on va tomber…

-Justine, ça suffit ! Tu me stresses !

-Marina, je suis sérieuse ! Je crois que…

-Quoi ?

-Je pense que j'aurais dû attendre que tu sois de l'autre côté avant de traverser à mon tour.

-Mais non ! Tu vois que la planche tient ! Elle est donc suffisamment solide pour nous deux. »

La planche grinça de plus en plus. Soudain, sous le poids des deux héroïnes, la planche se cassa d'un coup sec. Saisies, les deux amies crièrent dans le vide.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Justine tomba la première, suivie de Marina qui atterrit au-dessus d'elle, toutes les deux sur le ventre. En relevant leurs têtes, elles virent que la pièce où elles se trouvaient était un peu plus éclairées que celle du haut.

« -Justine ?

-Oui ?

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Non.

-Tu marques un point. Je suis désolée de t'avoir causé autant de problèmes.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Peux-tu te relever s'il te plaît ? J'ai mal. »

Marina aida Justine après s'être relevée. Ensuite, elles continuèrent de marcher dans la direction qu'elles empruntaient. Cette fois-ci, elles firent plus attention afin de ne pas se faire repérer en criant ou en chutant.

Plus loin, elles aperçurent des anges soldats, dont l'un possédait un trousseau de clés. Sûrement les clés des différentes cellules présentes. Marina eut une idée brillante alors que Justine se posait de nombreuses questions.

Discrètement, elles s'approchèrent d'eux. Malgré cette action, les anges les remarquèrent.

« -Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda celui avec le trousseau de clés.

-Prendre le relais, répondit Marina de la même manière. Ordre du Seigneur Yggdrasill. »

Il les lui céda, puis partit avec les autres. Personne ne sut où ils pouvaient aller. Dès qu'ils furent partis, Marina devint excitée car son plan avait fonctionné comme elle le souhaitait.

« Vite Juju, murmura-t-elle, on ne doit pas traîner ! »

Après avoir marché rapidement, elles débouchèrent sur leur butin : une cellule avec les héros de la Régénération. Les deux fans s'émerveillèrent face à eux, car pixellisés, ils étaient charmants, aussi charmants que sur papier, mais en vrai, ils étaient impressionnants. D'un seul coup, Justine s'approcha des barreaux pour mieux observer Colette, sa chouchoute. Mais la pauvre jeune fille prit peur et recula, sous les yeux méprisants de Lloyd.

« -Que nous voulez-vous ? Lança-t-il.

-Chut ! Répondit Justine tout bas. Nous ne sommes pas des anges, mais nous nous faisons passer pour eux afin de vous libérer. »

Aucun des prisonniers ne la crut. Marina ajouta alors :

« -Nous avons été envoyées par Martel afin de vous libérer et vous aider à vaincre Yggdrasill.

-Pouvons- nous avoir une preuve ? Cela me paraît très absurde.

-Oui, si nous vous libérons. »

Elle leur montra le trousseau de clés et inséra la première clé sélectionnée dans la serrure. Elle tourna la clé vers la droite deux fois et la porte s'ouvrit. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte davantage.

« Allez-y. »

Les prisonniers sortirent un à un plus ou moins en file indienne. Pendant ce temps, Justine confiait à Marina qu'elle trouvait étrange que Kratos et Yuan n'étaient pas avec eux. Marina approuva cette remarque. Sans le vouloir, Colette avait tout entendu.

« -Nous savons plus ou moins où ils se trouvent, leur répondit-elle. Nous pouvons vous y emmener si vous le souhaitez.

-Ce sera avec grand plaisir ! Lui dit Justine, excitée. »

Mais son rêve de rencontrer le mercenaire dont elle rêve chaque nuit s'écroula lorsque Lloyd refusa.

« -Mais… pourquoi ? Lui demanda Colette.

-Nous ne savons pas qui sont réellement ces gens. Alors pas questions qu'ils viennent avec nous !

-S'il te plaît Lloyd ! Je suis persuadée qu'ils veulent réellement nous aider ! »

Justine voulait rectifier en leur avouant qu'elles étaient des filles, mais elle refusa, car sinon, cela créerait des ennuis supplémentaires. Idem pour Marina.

Finalement, Lloyd accepta à contrecœur. Toutefois, il n'hésiterait pas à botter les fesses de ces inconnues si elles osent s'en prendre à elle et à leurs amis. Ces inconnues dont il ignorait leurs identités, leurs vraies intentions, leur vrai caractère.

Nos héroïnes furent contentes, même si elles ne le montraient pas. Elles rencontreront enfin en chair et en os leur personnage préféré ! Elles devinrent excitées comme des puces, mais vaut mieux rester prudent et renforcer sa garde dans une telle situation.

Le jeune garçon prit la tête du petit groupe avec son amie et les deux jeunes femmes. N'ayant pas confiance en elles et afin de ne pas se faire repérer, il ne sortit pas un mot.

Plus loin, une autre rangée d'anges soldat passa. La bande de héros se cacha derrière un mur en angle droit situé à leur droite. Ils regardèrent les ennemis qui ne les avaient pas repérés. En regardant dans le fond de la rangée, Justine vit un petit levier fixé sur le mur. Elle se demanda alors à quoi pourrait-il servir. Elle avertit discrètement le groupe de ceci. Curieux, ils s'en approchèrent. Malheureusement, la pauvre Colette perdit l'équilibre et, sans le vouloir, s'accrocha au levier et l'abaissa.

« Oh non ! Lança-t-elle, paniquée. »

Le mur délimité par le levier s'ouvrit comme une porte classique. Tout le monde regarda le fond du trou, complètement vide et plongé dans le noir. Colette souffla de soulagement, puisque ses maladresses engendraient des évènements inattendus comme des chutes, des glissades ou des hurlements.

Mais ce soulagement ne durera que quelques secondes. Après l'ouverture complète de cette porte, le sol se raidit d'un seul coup, entraînant toute la bande qui, surprise, hurla. Tout le monde glissait comme si ceci était un toboggan géant.

Plus tard, tout le monde atterrit l'un sur l'autre.

« -Je suis vraiment désolée ! Se plaigna Colette, très gênée.

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Répondirent les autres, plus ou moins écrasés. »

Situées au sommet de la pile, Marina et Justine se relevèrent sans trop de difficultés. Justine regardait l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il s'agissait d'une assez grande pièce, éclairée par des lumières ressemblant à des néons.

« -Justine, lui demanda Marina, ça va ?

-Oui. Continuons notre chemin.

-Mais attend ! On va quand même les aider à se relever, non ? »

Sans savoir de quoi elles parlaient, Lloyd leur fit un signe de tête signifiant qu'elles pouvaient poursuivre leur chemin. Sans perdre une seconde, les deux amies continuèrent tout droit, en ayant l'œil partout.

Plus loin, elles débouchèrent sur un carrefour. Avant de s'engager, elles regardèrent à gauche et à droite prudemment. A gauche, Marina aperçut quelque chose au loin. Une chose ressemblant à leur deuxième butin. Elle sourit.

« -Ju ! On les a trouvés ! S'excita-t-elle tout bas.

-C'est vrai ?

-Mais oui ! Pourquoi, tu ne vois donc rien ?

-N'oublie pas que je suis myope et que donc je suis incapable de voir nettement de loin.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-J'ai reconnu la couleur des cheveux de Yuan et celle de Kratos. »

Elles regardèrent autour d'elles qu'aucun ennemi n'était à leurs trousses, puis elles s'approchèrent davantage. Effectivement, il s'agissait de la prison, assez grande, où se trouvaient Yuan et Kratos. Les deux compères ignoraient que les deux fans s'approchaient d'eux.

« -On est des boss ! Murmura Marina, toute heureuse et fière de sa trouvaille.

-Oui ! Lui répondit son amie de la même manière. Tope-là ! »

Les deux amies exécutèrent ce geste. Puis, elles redevinrent sérieuses. Au fond d'elles, elles étaient si excitées et si émerveillées. Leur plus grand rêve s'est enfin réalisé ! Elles ne surent quoi penser, tant que leur joie était immense ! Mais Justine ne savait pas comment aborder Kratos. Elle se sentit si bien tout à coup, et surtout si fière d'elle. Finalement, cette mission valait le coup.

Dès qu'ils aperçurent leurs ombres, le renégat et le mercenaire les regardèrent. Ils se dirent que leur vie s'arrêtera maintenant, surtout Kratos. Marina, qui possédait toujours les clefs, en mit une dans la serrure. Elle essaya de la tourner, mais sans succès. Au moment où elle tourna la clé dans tous les sens, Yuan remarqua que l'étrangère portait les mêmes mitaines et manchons que lui. Il trouve cela très louche que les anges s'inspiraient de lui pour devenir aussi classe que lui. Mais seul Yuan Ka-Fai était élégant et personne d'autre -Enfin si, mais avec lui au sommet-. Il se posa de nombreuses questions. Il dit alors :

« -J'ignorais que les anges aimaient mon style.

-Nous ne sommes pas des anges, lui répondit Marina. »

Il trouva encore plus étrange que cette inconnue avait une voix de fille.

« -Qui êtes-vous ?

-Nous avons été envoyées par Martel afin de vous libérer et de vous aider à vaincre Yggdrasill. »

Ils affichèrent une tête très étrange, du fait qu'ils n'ont pas été très convaincus de cette affirmation.

« -Martel ? Répétèrent les deux prisonniers en même temps.

-Oui, leur répondit Justine, nous vous expliquerons tout depuis le début plus tard. »

Marina changea de clé après avoir retiré la première qui ne tournait pas. Elle ne marchait pas. Elle en essaya une autre. Idem.

« -Ne me dis pas que ce trousseau de merde n'est pas le bon !

-Calmes-toi ! Lui répondit Justine. »

Mais le jeune fan du mercenaire entendit des bruits de pas venant de l'autre côté du couloir.

« -Marina ! Lui chuchota-t-elle. Dépêches-toi !

-Je veux bien, mais cette putain de porte ne veut pas s'ouvrir ! »

Les deux amies masquées regardèrent la serrure, la suppliant de pouvoir enfin faire tourner cette clé et d'ouvrir la porte. Soudain, une voix résonna dans la pièce et fit sursauter les deux jeunes femmes.

« Que faites-vous ? »

Elles se retournèrent d'un seul coup. Un ange s'adressa à elles.

« -Oh non ! Lança Justine. Nous nous sommes fait repérer !

-Vous nous avez menti ! Leur dit l'ange soldat. Vous n'êtes pas des anges. Vous êtes des espions !

-Mais non ! Joua Marina. »

Pour prouver que les anges avaient raison, ils ramenèrent devant elles Lloyd et son groupe d'amis. Marina et Justine ne comprirent pas la scène. Comment ont-ils pu accéder à la prison alors qu'elles n'avaient entendu aucun bruit ? Très étrange…

« Si vous nous cherchez, vous nous trouverez ! Lança Marina. »

Furieux, deux des anges foncèrent vers elles. Marina prit l'un d'entre eux par les bras et les épaules et l'envoya valser grâce à une de ses techniques d'arts martiaux. Un geste impressionnant, mais parfait et efficace, car l'ange envoyé se cogna contre l'autre et se retrouvèrent d'un seul coup contre le mur.

« -Alors ? A qui le tour maintenant ?

-Marina, s'il te plaît, arrête !

-Mais Ju ! Je m'éclate ici !

-Attrapons-les ! Ordonna un des anges.

-C'est parti mon kiki ! »

Les anges et les deux femmes s'élancèrent en même temps. Marina attaqua directement à main nues alors que Justine sortit son épée qu'elle mania facilement. Très rapidement, elle tua deux ou trois adversaires aussi rapidement que Kratos lui-même. Elle fût très impressionnée de sa performance. Au même moment, deux anges armés d'épées voulurent les tuer de plein fouet. Elles virent alors le coup, s'abaissèrent en même temps sous les regards effrayées des prisonniers. Les lames plantèrent dans les casques qui s'enlevèrent d'un seul coup. A ce moment-là, les deux amies enlevèrent leurs capes afin de leur révéler leur véritable identité.

Leurs cheveux se déployèrent sous le feu de l'action. Elles relevèrent leur tête. Lloyd, Colette et les autres du petit groupe étaient impressionnés que leurs sauveuses étaient des filles habillées en garçon, alors que Yuan et Kratos n'en crurent pas une seconde. Des filles viennent leur sauver la vie habillées de la même manière qu'eux, avec les mêmes armes et les mêmes techniques d'attaque. Ceci n'était pas très courant. Mais qui sont-elles réellement ? Se demandèrent-ils. Et les connaissaient-elles réellement ?

Les filles continuèrent de se battre. Marina combattait toujours à main nues, en lançant de temps en temps des éclairs sur les mains de ses adversaires. Justine, quant à elle, combattait un ennemi à l'épée, mais d'un seul coup, elle perdit l'équilibre en reculant rapidement et glissa sur ses fesses. Voyant un trousseau à la ceinture de celui-ci, elle en profita pour se relever rapidement et lui prendre le trousseau sans que l'adversaire s'en rende compte.

« Merci mon coco ! Lui lança-t-elle en courant. Tu es trop chou ! »

Mais elle se cogna après contre les barreaux, sous les regards effrayés de Kratos et Yuan. Ils auraient pu en rire, mais ce moment était si sérieux qu'ils s'abstenaient de rire. La jeune femme se releva avec grande difficulté.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. »

Elle choisit au hasard une clé, la mit dans la serrure, la tourna deux fois et ouvrit la porte, toute contente.

Mais la joie ne demeurera pas longtemps, car elle vit l'ombre d'un adversaire qui s'approcha de plus en plus d'elle. Elle se retourna rapidement et enfonça la lame de son épée dans l'abdomen de celui-ci, puis retira son arme.

Pendant ce temps, Marina enchaînait les mouvements de karaté. Elle envoya valser un à un les anges osant s'attaquer à elle.

Mais tout à coup, l'un d'entre eux l'attaqua par derrière. Il lui fit un croche-pied et l'attrapa par le cou à l'aide de sa main droite. Il l'étrangla. La pauvre victime ne parvint plus à retirer le bras de son adversaire, alors que les siens tremblèrent beaucoup. L'ange en profita pour sortir sa dague afin de lui trancher la gorge. A ce moment-là, Marina sentit sa dernière heure arriver. Elle baissa alors son regard à terre.

Au moment où la lame arriva près d'elle, l'ange reçut un éclair sur sa main tenant l'arme. Il hurla de douleur et lâcha sa dague. Il reçut ensuite un gros coup de poing. La victime en profita pour se défaire de son adversaire et reprendre son souffle. Elle vit alors que l'éclair lancé ne venait pas d'elle, mais de Yuan. Celui-ci souhaitait apporter son aide à ses sauveuses.

Yuan blessa violemment quatre des ennemis grâce à son arme. Il n'avait aucune pitié pour eux. Il s'approcha auprès de Marina afin de l'aider à se relever, car elle voyait un peu trouble et n'arrivait pas à se maintenir debout.

« -Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il. Tu n'as rien ?

-Non, je vais mieux, mais j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. »

D'autres adversaires arrivèrent. Alors qu'elle continuait de reprendre son souffle, Yuan fonça vers les ennemis qu'il évita avec grande agilité.

De son côté, Marina regardait son idole avec des yeux pétillant de joie. Elle l'admirait de plus en plus. Son regard pouvait être comparé avec celui d'un enfant face à un magasin de jouets ou de bonbons. Ou encore avec celui d'une fanatique de la mode arrivant dans une immense boutique. Elle ne bougeait pas. Il était incroyable dans le jeu, ainsi que dans les mangas et les OAV. En chair et en os, il était juste impressionnant. Au fond d'elle, la jeune fan du renégat se sentit si excitée et si rassurée. Elle était fière d'être une de ses plus grands fans.

Mais son regard se transforma quand elle vit un ange arriver rapidement derrière lui.

« Attention, derrière vous ! »

Le renégat se retourna, mais sans agir directement. Marina envoya alors un énorme éclair sur son ennemi qui fut envoyé violemment dans le décor. Elle lui lança alors :

« Personne ne ferra du mal au grand Yuan Ka-Fai, le chef des Renégats ! »

Yuan écarquilla ses yeux. Il se demanda de plus en plus qui était cette étrange jeune fille. Non seulement elle portait les mêmes habits que lui et possédait les mêmes attaques, mais aussi elle connaissait son nom ainsi que son statut. Il commença à avoir très peur, car il craignait d'avoir des liens cachés avec elle ou qu'elle s'attaque à lui. Mais Marina ne lui voulait aucun mal. Elle ne voulait que l'aider. Le voyant apeuré, elle lui dit, gênée :

« Ah ! Euh… Je vous expliquerai ça plus tard ! »

De son côté, Justine commença à se fatiguer physiquement. Elle ne réalisait que des coups d'épée en enfonçant souvent sa lame dans le cœur ou l'abdomen de ses rivaux. Parfois, elle donnait des coups de pied ou de poing. Comme elle n'avait pas d'autre stratégie en tête, elle se fatigua moralement aussi. De nombreux ennemis se jetèrent sur elle.

L'un d'entre eux la frappa au niveau de l'abdomen. Elle lâcha un horrible cri et tomba à terre. Son épée glissa sur le sol, s'éloignant de plus en plus de sa propriétaire. Les autres ennemis pointèrent leurs épées près de sa gorge, alors que l'auteur de son coup de poing s'apprêta à la tuer. Justine ferma les yeux en gémissant de peur et baissant la tête au sol.

Elle entendit alors un cri de douleur venant de son agresseur. Elle ouvrit alors ses yeux et releva la tête. Elle vit celui-ci qui tombait d'un seul coup à terre. Elle ne vit personne en face de lui. Elle regarda à sa droite et aperçut Kratos qui se battait contre les anges qui s'en étaient pris à elle. Il se battait avec agilité, agressivité et dynamisme. Assez loin de celui de la jeune femme, mais normal, puisqu'elle avait moins d'expérience que lui.

Même si elle était un peu sonnée, elle se releva et profita de la situation pour aller chercher son épée égarée. Mais un ange, qui lui barrait le chemin, la fit sursauter. Paniquée et ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle poussa un cri. Un coup d'épée transperça l'ennemi fatalement. Il tomba à terre, laissant place rapidement au mercenaire. Kratos s'approcha doucement d'elle.

« -Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il. Tu n'as rien ?

-N…Non, ça va… »

Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle avait eu la plus grosse peur de sa vie. Mais elle n'osa pas. Bien qu'il ait une expression neutre, elle le trouva magnifique. Le temps s'arrêta en elle, son cœur s'emballa. Elle avait devant elle Kratos Aurion, le mercenaire qu'elle aimait tant. Elle voulait rester elle-même, sans lui dire de mal ou en faire trop. Au lieu d'en faire un malaise, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle admirait ses yeux bruns et ses cheveux acajou coiffés en pics réguliers.

« -Oh mon dieu, pensa-t-elle, il est encore plus beau en vrai. J'aimerais tant tomber pour lui…

-Ohé ! Lui confia-t-il. Es-tu sûre que tout va bien ?

-Ah ! Oui… Balbutia-t-elle. Oui ! J'étais dans mes pensées ! Lui expliqua-t-elle, le visage tout rouge. »

La jeune femme grimaça et se réveilla, car elle avait vu un ange se précipiter vers eux.

« Attention ! Hurla-t-elle. »

D'un coup sec, Kratos fonça vers l'ennemi et le transperça par le cœur. Il retira son épée, alors que Justine continua de le regarder. Elle sourit. Elle se sentit si bien avec lui ! Cela la rassurait au maximum. Elle était aux anges. Elle se demandait comment et pourquoi elle était tombée sous son charme.

Au départ, _Tales of Symphonia_ ne se limitait qu'à Lloyd et Colette pour elle. Elle était attirée par la jeune fille pour son côté mignon. Après, Marina lui parlait davantage de Kratos et de Yuan. A force de la gaver de ces deux personnages, elle prit son temps afin de les connaître. En lisant les mangas, en visionnant les OAV et en jouant au jeu, elle fut attirée par le mercenaire. Quelque chose se déclencha en elle, ce qui lui permit de tomber amoureuse de lui.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner d'elle. Il n'alla pas très loin, juste voir la petite bande afin de retrouver son fils. Car oui, Il était le père biologique de Lloyd, le leader du groupe.

« Oh…pensa-t-elle. Kratos… »

Un ange fonça droit sur elle. Personne ne le vit, sauf Marina.

« Justine, attention ! »

La jeune fan et amoureuse du mercenaire rêvait tellement de l'homme hantant ses nuits qu'elle n'entendit rien.

« Justine ! Derrière toi ! »

Idem.

« Justiine ! Meerdee ! »

A ce moment-là, Justine sursauta, se retourna et regarda l'ange fonçant derrière elle. Elle l'évita de justesse et parvint à ramasser son épée. Puis, elle lui trancha la gorge. Quand elle retira sa lame, le corps tomba d'un seul coup à terre.

« Ouf ! J'ai eu chaud à mes fesses ! »

Pendant ce temps, Kratos et Yuan retrouvèrent le petit groupe de la Régénération. Lloyd se jeta dans les bras de son père, soulagé de le voir vivant.

« -Tu n'as rien ? Lui demanda son père

-Non, tout le monde va bien. Et toi ?

-Idem.

-Savez-vous qui sont ces jeunes filles ? Leur demanda le renégat.

-Non, lui répondit Lloyd. Et vous ?

-Non plus. »

Ils entendirent alors Justine crier de douleur.

« -Aie ! Mais ça ne va pas la tête ?

-Martel nous a dit de rester groupés !

-Oui, bah, nous sommes groupées, non ?

-Je t'ai appelé trois fois en hurlant ! Et tu ne m'as pas écoutée une seule fois !

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'étais dans mes pensées !

-Non mais tu aurais pu quand même réagir face au danger !

-Mais j'ai réagi ! Tu as vu, non ?

-Justine ! Je l'ai vu, mais ce n'est pas une raison…

-Tu as bien été dans cet état quand tu as admiré ton Yuan-Sama, non ?

-Oui, mais…

-Alors arrête de m'accuser ! On est encore là !

-Justine ! On n'est plus ni dans les rêves, ni derrière la télévision avec la console et la manette, on est dans la réalité ! On n'a qu'une seule vie ! Allô la Lune, ici la Terre ! »

Yuan et Kratos regardaient avec les autres leurs deux sauveuses qui se disputaient. Ils les observèrent comme s'ils regardaient un match de tennis.

« -Tu es trop dure avec moi !

-Peut-être, mais on ne doit pas se séparer. Je te rappelle qu'on n'a qu'une seule vie !

-Tu l'as déjà dit !

-Oui, mais je crois que tu ne m'écoutes pas ! »

Alors qu'elles continuèrent leur dispute, Yuan demanda à Kratos :

« -Sais-tu quand elles cesseront de se disputer ?

-Non, et toi ?

-Non plus. »

Le ton monta. Lloyd se plaça à côté de son père et hurla :

« Sileeeence ! Si vous continuez comme ça, on ne sortira jamais d'ici ! »

Le calme régna dans la pièce. Tout le monde regarda le jeune garçon, gêné.

« Bah quoi ? Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ? Après tout, c'est vrai, non ? »

Soudain, une alarme sonna.

« -Oh non !

-Suivez-moi ! Leur ordonna Yuan. »

Le renégat, le mercenaire et le jeune garçon prirent la tête. Le petit groupe de Lloyd et les deux jeunes femmes les suivirent.

Marina parvenait à suivre le mouvement, malgré la tentative d'étranglement des anges. En revanche, Justine traînait beaucoup. Entre l'épée assez lourde à transporter et les séquelles de son coup de poing à l'abdomen, elle fatigua plus rapidement que les autres. Toutefois, elle fit de son mieux pour rester avec les autres. Alors, elle se donna du courage en pensant à Kratos. Elle se dit qu'elle pourra se battre à ses côtés, comme dans ses rêves.

Mais elle rêvait tellement qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre. Elle n'hurla pas, mais gémit afin que les adversaires ne la remarquent pas. Les autres ne la virent pas et continuèrent leur chemin. Elle resta quelques instants à terre, puis se releva doucement. Elle courut à nouveau, sans savoir où elle se dirigeait.

Plus loin, elle arriva à une branche. Elle ne savait pas quel chemin emprunter. Gauche ou droite ? Il fallait bien choisir. Et vite. Justine emprunta alors celui de droite, en espérant retrouver le groupe.

Pendant ce temps, dehors, le groupe se cacha complètement dans les buissons. Des anges partaient à leur recherche. A ce moment-là, Marina s'aperçut que Justine n'était pas avec elle.

« Tiens, pensa-t-elle, mais où est-elle passée ? »

Justine continua son chemin. Elle déboucha sur une voie sans issue. Elle fut désespérée car elle n'avait pas emprunté la bonne voie. Essoufflée, elle décida de faire demi-tour.

Mais près de la sortie, des anges lui barrèrent la route, armés de leurs épées. Elle se retourna, mais d'autres anges barrèrent sa route aussi. La jeune femme sortit alors son épée et s'élança vers le premier ennemi qui évita du premier coup sa tentative. L'adversaire fit voler l'épée de celle-ci dans les airs à l'aide de son arme. Les autres anges encerclèrent leur proie avec la pointe de leurs épées dirigées vers elle.

« D… D'accord. Vous avez gagné contre moi. Laissez-moi d'abord reprendre mon épée. Je ne m'enfuirai pas et ne vous attaquerai pas. »

Les anges lui laissèrent le passage menant vers son arme égarée. Justine marcha lentement. Elle s'accroupit, ramassa son épée en regardant la lame toute souillée et la rangea dans son étui. Elle montra ses mains à ses ennemis. Elle ne bougeait pas. Comprenant qu'elle voulait vraiment se rendre, deux des anges la prirent par les bras, un de chaque côté de leur prisonnière. Les autres les encerclèrent avec leurs épées à la main. Puis ils avancèrent. Justine ignorait où ceux-ci l'emmènera.

_A suivre_


End file.
